1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance reader for a card used for a system for settling a small amount electronically utilizing an IC card.
2. Description of Related Art
In a so-called electronic small amount settlement system for immediately settling accounts utilizing electronic information, electronic information equivalent to cash is stored in a card such as an IC card and a user carries such a card with him/her. In this system, it is required to read an amount stored in a card before a settlement, to settle an amount to be paid and to confirm the balance.
This system employs equipment called an electronic purse provided with functions for reading and writing electronic information for settling an amount to be paid after inserting a user's card and the other card, such as a merchant, and a card holder for only one card. The card holder is provided with only a function (a balance reading function) for reading information.
This type of system is disclosed in, for example, Japanese published examined patent application No. H1-55511 which is hereby incorporated by reference.